Moonlighting
Moonlighting is the 20th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background The day after the events of the last job, Tommy goes over to Paulie's Apartment like he said he would. They talk about the plan and realize it involves just the two of them, so they head over to the First National Bank. Walkthrough Head for the tram Follow Paulie out of his apartment building and walk down the street to catch the tram. Once you're at the LITTLE ITALY station, get on the tram and wait. When you arrive at the DOWNTOWN station get off and follow Paulie. Listen to the plan Inside the bank, follow Paulie and when he stops he'll tell you the plan. Once the plan is discussed, leave the bank and go outside. Once outside Paulie will tell you one last thing about the plan. He says that you will only have 5 minutes to get in and out before the cops arrive, and your part is to get a fast car and some guns for yourself. So go to Yellow Pete's and buy the guns you want, and then drive to Lucas's shop. Visit Lucas Bertone and get your car When you go meet Lucas, he asks you to go drop a package off to a guy named Dick at the East Marshall Bridge. When you get there, go down the stairs and meet the guy under them. He'll ask if you've been followed and just after you answer he notices a few guys. Kill them. After that, go back to Lucas' shop. When you get back, Lucas will ask what had happened and Tommy will inform him. Then Lucas will inform you on where you can find your new car, a Trautenberg Model J. When you arrive at the location, follow him until he stops in Central Island. When he leaves and the coast is clear, go steal it. After that, drive back to Paulie's apartment and honk the horn. When Paulie gets in drive to the bank. The robbery As soon as you go in, Paulie will announce the robbery, and as everyone gets down a guard will run in through the stairs on the door on the left of the entrance. Await his arrival and kill him. Now take out the guard hassling Paulie. Once he's dead, go behind the employee that Paulie will talk to and take the keys on the brown wall. Run back through the door that the first guard came from, then go up the staircase and watch out for guards. Go into the manager's office and take the key that's in the cabinet. Now run back downstairs past Paulie and go behind the tellers desk. IMPORTANT: Pick up the keys that are against the wall, you need both the managers key and the tellers key to open the vault door. There is a door that leads into a room that has stairs going down. Unlock the gate, watch out for the guards, then go into the vault. A cutscene will play showing Tommy stuffing cash into a bag, and upstairs Paulie is trying to make a woman shut up. When the cutscene is over, head back upstairs. Along the way, you will hear that woman cry even louder, and Paulie yells at her louder until you hear a gunshot and the crying stops. After you meet up with Paulie, exit the bank. Escape Drive to the location of the hideout as fast as you can without crashing. Once there, hide and stay hidden until your wanted level is gone. After your wanted level is gone, talk to Paulie. Result Paulie is ecstatic that the plan worked. Tommy asks what now and Paulie informs him they'll change their clothes so they won't be picked up on the street, and Paulie will take the money and meet up at his place the next day. Tommy tells him not to just take it and Paulie makes a joke out of it saying he'll run off to Hawaii with it and Tom goes on the offense by saying he'll find him and take that briefcase and shove it down his throat. After this, the mission ends. Trivia *When you first enter the bank there is a guy named Vic who attempts to take out $5, only to find out his account is overdrawn before making a scene. *If you harm anyone on your way to the bank, the guards will shoot you during Paulie's speech. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay